This specification relates to data processing and indexing.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources such as video or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can identify resources in response to a search query. The search system ranks the resources based on their relevance to the search query and on measures of quality of the resources and provides search results that link to the identified resources. The search results are typically ordered for viewing according to the ranking